Go For It
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: What happens when Mike falls in love with a beautiful blond? What if her name was Chelsey? How can Emily and Antonio get these to together? Read and find out! A Pooffoop1 fan request!


**This story is for my BIFFLE Pooffoop1 (Such a great writer check her out!). The character ****Chelsey belongs to her!**

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Sabin Entertainment.**

_**Go For It**_

_**An Aemily one-shot**_

"Hey Em, wait up!" shouts Mike running up to her.

"Hey Mike! What's up?" she asked her friend.

"Oh I was just wanting to know…. If you….." he began but noticed Chelsey walking by and had to stare. She was a tall blond with curly hair, sky blue eyes, red plump lips, and the most beautiful smile.

Emily saw him gaze of and looked behind her and saw her friend Chelsey walking behind her.

"Mike! Hey MIKE!" she said snapping her fingers in his face.

"Oh what?" he asked shaking his head and staring at her.

"What did you want?" she asked leaving out what she saw.

"OH Right! I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Rainbows End with the rest of us?" he said.

"SURE! But Jayden was w_illing _to go there or to have a day off?" she asked surprised.

"Yah it was weird! I guess he saw that Mia was having a bad day and wanted to help." he said.

"Aww! That is so sweet poor Mia. How could I not have noticed, I'm her best friend?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know. But hey at least someone did. And Mia is his girlfriend so he would notice if she was having a bad day, or not acting herself." stated Mike.

"Yah I guess you're right. Well lets go." yelled Emily grabbing Mike's hand and running towards Rainbows End.

************** Later That Night**************

"That was so much fun!" said Mia happily walking through the door with Jayden's arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I'm glad." said Jayden kissing her hair as she giggled.

"Thanks Jayden! You are the best boyfriend ever!" she said kissing him back on the cheek.

"Yah I know." he said tickling her.

"Hey Mike! Is there a girl you like?" she asked winking at him.

"Huh! What!" he asked horrified.

"Is there a girl yo….." she started.

"I heard you!" he yelled running into his room.

"Mike! Mike come back I was just kidding! Mike I'm sorry! Please?" yelled Emily running after him into his room.

"What was that about?" asked Kevin.

"I don't know mi Amigos." said Antonio looking at his friends.

"Mike?" asked Emily walking into his room.

"Go away." he said kind of annoyed.

"Mike! I'm sorry really. It isn't a big deal. It was a yes or no question. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry, please forgive me?" she begged.

"I know, I over reacted, but you we're right. I'm sorry." he said smiling at his little sister.

"Thanks," she began "But do you like anyone? Remember it is a yes or no question."

"Yes." he said smiling.

"OK! Now was that so hard?" she laughed.

"No." he laughed.

"Good! Now I am going out tomorrow. So don't try and find me." she said smiling.

"Are you running away?" he asked horrified.

"NO! No, sorry did not mean for you to think that I just don't want you to know what I am doing. I is a surprise. OK?" she asked.

"OK." he said confused.

************** The Next Day**************

"Hey Chelsey!" waved Emily running up to her friend.

"Hey Emily! So what did you want to talk to me about?" Chelsey asked questioningly.

"Well," said Emily sitting down across from Chelsey "You know my friend Mike right?"

Chelsey blushed at his name. "Yah." she said.

"Well. What do you think of him?" she asked curiously.

"Well," blushed Chelsey "Um… He's nice, I guess."

Emily saw her friend blushing as red as her leader Jayden's Ranger suit, and new she liked him.

"Well? What about cute? Do you think he's cute?" she asked as her friend blushed a deeper red.

"Yah, I guess so. Why?" she asked.

"Just wondering. I just thought you two would be such a cute couple. Don't you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess so." she said smiling her blush fading.

"Good." she said, "Sorry but I have to run. I'm meant to be somewhere! Sorry." she said getting up and walking away.

"A… OK." she said. "Bye Em."

"Bye Chelsey!" she waved back.

************** Later That Night**************

"Hey Antonio? Can I talk to you?" asked Emily walking up to her friend and fellow ranger.

"Sure, mi Amiga. What's up?" he asked turning around to face Emily.

"Can you help me with something?" she asked going over to sit next to him.

"Sure thing. Anything! What is it?" he asked scooting over to allow her room on the couch.

"Thanks. It's about Mike….. and my friend Chelsey." she exclaimed.

"And what is it you need help with?" he asked.

"Well. They both really like each other, but they won't admit it." she said.

"Ok, and?" he asked.

"And I was hoping you would talk to her and convince her to go out with him and I will do the same with Mike." said Emily looking up at Antonio who smiled back at her.

"Sure! Why not, anything for little Em's." he said as she laughed and he joined in.

************** The Next Day**************

"Hey Mike wanted to talk to you about something." said Emily walking into his room.

"Sure, what is it Em?" he asked a bit worried.

"Well… I wanted to talk to you about Chelsey." she said sitting down next to him on his bed.

"About what?" asked a blushing Mike.

"About how much you like her and how much she likes you." said Emily smiling at him.

"Really! She likes me?" he asked jumping up.

"Hey, calm down Mike!" she said standing up and pushing him back down onto his bed.

"I mean…. She likes me, and you think I like her?" he asked.

Emily looked at him and he said, "OK! I like her! You happy?"

"Yep!" said a smiling Emily.

"HAHA!" said Mike back.

"Now tomorrow you are going to take her on a date to Rainbows End at 1:00, and be a_ PERFECT _Gentlemen! No smart remarks, No wise crakes, No stupid jokes, and use your manures." lectured Emily.

"OK! OK!" surrendered Mike throwing up his hands.

"Good." she said smiling as she got up and walked out.

************** Meanwhile**************

"Hey Chelsey! I am a friend of Emily's and she asked me to talk to you." said Antonio walking up to a table seating Chelsey.

"Um.. OK." she said.

"May I sit?" asked Antonio.

"Oh right! Sure." she said pointing to the extra seat.

"Thank you." he said sitting down.

"So? What did she want you to talk to me about?" she asked.

"About how Mike, and how much you like him! Also how much he likes you." he said smiling at her blushing and shocked face.

"_REALLY? _You mean it? He really likes me?" she asked.

"Sure does! Like a love sick puppy." Antonio said smiling.

"Wow!" she smiled back.

"So tomorrow you and him are going to go on a date at Rainbows End at 1:00. OK? And wear something green." he said getting up as she nodded and walked away.

************** Later That Night**************

"Well?" asked Emily walking into his room.

"Si. She is coming." he said geeting up to great her.

"Great! Oh this is going to be great!" she said smiling at him, "Thank you Antonio."

"No problamo chica." he said smiling back, and she giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing!" she said.

"Emily! What did I do?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing really, I just thought what you said was cute!'' she said blushing suddenly realizing that she had feelings for him.

"Now what did I do? Is my Fly open?" he asked suddenly looking down to see his fly was NOT down and looked up. He knew he liked her and didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her.

"Oh No! Sorry! I just…." she stopped looking down.

"Just what?" he asked stepping forward to push her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Just….. like you." she said blushing a deep red, as he smiled back.

"Well, I like you to." he said bending down to kiss her soft pink lips.

_**Epilog**_

_**Just to let you know Mike and Chelsey had a great first date end went on many more after that and are happily in love today as are Emily and Antonio, and Mia and Jayden. Kevin? You might ask found a beautiful Asian love with black hair and brown eyes, as well as Olive colored skin named Trini. They are happily in love as well.**_

_**The End!**_

**Soooooo? How did I do Pooffoop1? Was it good enough for you? I hope so. Read and Review!**


End file.
